Always the Gentleman
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: Just how does Seeley Booth compare? Is he really boyfriend material? Rating will be for the final chapter. FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N: This was requested by TRILOGY1 after reading 'About the Same'. The idea was to show Booth being a contrast to Brennan's significant others over the years. Booth= gentleman, others= not so much. It's not really a sequel, but I guess if you read 'About the Same' you'll understand the birthing point for this little tale. Hope you enjoy and Trilogy1; here's to you.**

Seeley Joseph Booth was a gentleman, no-one could state otherwise. When he was with a woman, the same could be said. He never cussed in front of them, was always polite and kept his intentions honourable. He was a dying breed; chivalrous to the core. In the first sixteen years of his life, his mother had taught him well. Starting that night he vowed to show his girl, exactly what it meant to be treated like a queen. He wanted her to understand, that the way she had been treated in previous relationships was not the norm, he wanted to be the one to show her gentle, and tender, to prove that romance was not just something in fairytales her mom read her as a child. She deserved to be treasured and doted on and Seeley Joseph Booth had declared it his mission to provide this proof.

"Where are we going?"

She smiled brightly, despite hating surprises. Her boyfriend of a week ushered her out the front door of her apartment. He had asked her to be ready by 7pm sharp, and she was nothing if not punctual. Taking her hand he led her slowly down the stairs, fully aware of the slightly higher heels she was wearing.

"I told you Bones, it's a surprise"

He loved that smile that was currently adorning her happy face. They both came to an abrupt halt at the foyer door; Mother Nature had decided in the five minutes it had taken Booth to collect his girlfriend, that she would douse DC in rain. Booth sighed, he pressed the SUV remote door access watching the little orange lights to signify the doors were unlocked, removed his suit jacket and carefully held it over Tempe's head as he ushered her outside.

"Booth you're going to get soaked"

"Come on"

She smiled, knowing there was no use arguing with him. They ran down the steps, he with one arm around her waist and with the other he continued to hold the jacket above her, till she was seated in the car. Temperance watched her boyfriend run round the front of the car, she couldn't help thinking back to a previous relationship, a scenario similar to this night- _It was pouring with rain, as she and Daniel came out of the movie theatre. She looked to the sky as it dumped its worth over DC, filling the pot holes on the road and the cracks on the side walk. The tiles out the front were slippery, especially in her heels, and her feet slid from under her. She instinctively reached out to the closet hold, which happened to be her boyfriends arm. She thought it was an acceptable action but Daniel had thought otherwise and shook her off "Jeez Tempe, hold your own weight, for Christs sake I'm not your anchor" She frowned as he ran toward the car, his foot sending a wave of water over her shoes. _ Temperance shook her head clearing her thoughts, she smiled at Booth opening the door and jumping in. She squealed as he shook his head playfully, lightly spraying her with the water from his hair. He chuckled at her once uncharacteristic giggle, loving the sound that was becoming more common for her. He turned the ignition and the car rumbled to life. Booth rubbed his hands together excitedly

"So... are you hungry?"

She grinned, her eyes wide in amusement

"Yes, considering you told me no snacking after lunch... and that was at one Booth"

She whined and pouted like a little school girl and he loved it. Booth reached out, caressing her cheek with the back of his knuckles before tapping her bottom lip playfully

"Oh, baby..."

He mocked

"Does that mean, you actually listened to me?"

Her mouth dropped open in mock shock

"I always listen to you Booth"

He scoffed happily

"So what you're saying is, that if I go into your office tomorrow and look in your top drawer, the packet of skittles will still be there"

She smiled guiltily

"Yes... the packet will still be there"

Booth laughed

"Ok let me rephrase it, will the _full _packet still be there?"

She dropped her eyes, knowing he'd caught her out. Booth took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles before dropping a kiss on each one.

"So long as you're still hungry"

She looked up with a smile

"I'm starving"

Booth nodded and still holding her hand on the centre console he pulled out onto the road. They had been driving for a little over twenty minutes when Booth pulled into a side street, Tempe looked around, she didn't recognise the neighbourhood. Houses lined the street on both sides, with old fashioned lamp posts out the front of every third house

"Where are we?"

Booth smiled, he always knew she was inquisitive but since they had decided to start seeing each other personally, her curiosity had become very apparent; not that he minded, in fact the word cute had crossed his mind on several occasions to describe what he thought of her natural snoopiness. He pulled into a small paved drive way, allowing the SUV up and around to a lit car park where four other cars parked.

"Ok, here we are me lady"

Temperance smiled at his old world accent and released her seat belt. Booth hurried out of the car, running around to open her door

"Booth, you don..."

Leaning in Booth placed a gentle kiss against her lips

"Indulge me baby"

She blushed, before taking his offered hand as she slid from the car. Booth led her up a small path, glad the rain had stopped for now and into a warmly lit foyer. The smell of garlic and spices assaulting their senses instantly

"Oh Booth it smells wonderful in here"

Booth smiled; standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder as she looked at the pictures of different people on the wall

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

He watched the colour rise to her cheeks, and smiled. It amazed him and angered him that in all the men she had been with none of them seem to have taken the time to compliment her, sure they would have told her the sex was great or she looked good as a precursor to sex, but none seem to had told her how beautiful she was as a person. So far since her letting them become more than work partners and friends, he had told her at least once a day how beautiful she is, and still she blushed.

"I... ah... thank you"

He chuckled; every day and she still stumbled over the answer.

"Evening Sir, Ma'am. Do you have a reservation?"

Booth smiled

"Yes, under Booth"

The young girl fingered down a page and highlighted the surname, looking back up with a smile

"Please if you'll follow me, your table is ready"

Booth allowed Brennan ahead of him, his hand in its place on her lower back. He pulled out her chair waiting for her to sit then pushed her in, charm smiling her playful glare. The waitress smiled handing two menu's down

"Would you like to hear the house specials for today?"

Booth nodded, watching Tempe as the girl ran through the vegetarian list. Three items in, Brennan looked to Booth with a disbelieving smile, _he brought me to a vegetarian restaurant, no-one has ever...oh Booth_

"So, I'll give you a few moments to decide, in the mean time I'll bring out the house wine for you"

They both smiled, though only Booth answered

"Thank you"

The Special Agent looked to his girlfriend, her eyes were glassy

"Bones..."

He reached over the table taking her hand in his

"Are you ok?"

He looked worried for her, and that only made the tears she was barely concealing, overflow and run down her cheeks. Booth was up in a second, kneeling at her side

"Baby... what's wrong? You don't like it here? We can leave"

He brushed the tears from her porcelain face

"No... Booth it's... it's perfect"

He laughed nervously

"Then why are you crying?"

She looked down at him by her feet, wondering what she had done to be so deserving of such a kind and thoughtful man in her life.

"It's silly..."

"Temperance, if you're upset then it's not silly, please tell me"

She smiled and touched his cheek lightly with her palm

"I'm not upset Seeley..."

Booth's eyes widened at her use of his first name

"I'm just... amazed... Booth you eat meat, yet you bought me to a vegetarian restaurant..."

He looked to her waiting, not seeing what could have made her tears

"You know they don't serve ANY meat here right?"

Booth smiled

"Yeah Bones, that's why it's vegetarian"

She shook her head

"But Booth, we could have gone to any number of restaurants that serve meat dishes and veggie dishes"

Booth suddenly understood, that she was more in awe of the fact that he had made plans with solely her happiness in mind

"Bones, those places only serve boring basic meals, meals that you have daily..."

He looked around

"This place serves... everything and you deserve that... everything"

She smiled as a fresh wave of tears fell, streaking her makeup. Booth chuckled again at her emotional display; he leaned up placing soft kisses against her closed eye lids

"Shhh don't cry babe"

"I just... thank you Booth"

Booth wiped her tears again with his thumbs

"Anytime"

She composed herself slowly as Booth retook his seat

"I'm just going..."

She indicated toward the rest rooms

"Excuse me"

Seeley nodded, watching her walk away. The waitress from earlier returned with the wine and a cautious expression

"Umm is everything ok Sir? Your wife seems upset"

He smiled up at her

"Yeah everything's fine, she's just... a little emotional... thank you for asking"

The girl smiled, she poured the wine and left the table again. Brennan stood in the bathrooms resting against the vanity, she smiled sadly remembering when Josh had taken her to a steak house for dinner despite knowing she was a vegetarian, his only response when she questioned his choice was "well, why should I suffer because of your choices, you can have a salad" Tempe looked to her reflection then left the toilet. Booth noticed as his girlfriend approached, her minimal makeup now gone from her face, making her look half her age. Booth smiled and rose from his seat as she took hers

"There's my girl"

Tempe blushed

"I'm sorry about before, it's just... I've never been with anyone like you"

Booth frowned

"Is that a good thing?"  
She smiled

"Yeah... that's a good thing... it's a very good thing"

They ordered a few different dishes to share and Booth seized every moment he got to fork feed her, mainly picking times when she had her own hands full. Temperance was happy, she could honestly admit it was the most fun she had ever had on a date, and she was sad to think it may end in a few hours. She opened her mouth as Booth once again placed his fork to her lips claiming 'this piece of chickpea patty with this dip was the best she would ever taste'. She smiled as he caught some sauce on his finger, as it gathered at the corner of her mouth, and then blushed when he placed it to his own lips. They each looked up as the waitress approached

"Is everything ok with your meals?"

Tempe spoke quietly

"Yes, it's all wonderful..."

"Yeah compliments to the chef"

The waitress smiled

"I'll pass it on, can I get either of you anything else?"

Booth looked to Bones

"Do you want some more wine?"

She shook her head

"No thank you..."  
She looked up to the waitress

"Perhaps some water though?"  
"Certainly ma'am, anything for you Sir?"

Booth shook his head

"No I'm great thanks"

The waitress cleared the empty plates, leaving them with the remaining half full ones.

They exited the restaurant at 10:40pm, both smiling

"So Bones... desert?"

He held her in his arms, chest to chest under the awning, watching as Mother Nature decided on a steady drizzle this time round and a cool breeze. Tempe looked up with a happy smile.

"Sure, any ideas"

Booth smiled and tilted his head to the side

"Oh yeah one or two"

He guided her to the car, once again opening the door for her. They drove back toward town, until Booth decided it was time to pull into a plaza complex. She frowned

"Booth?"

He took her hand in his again resting it on the console, her fingers were cold and he looked to her bare arms seeing goose bumps

"Why didn't you tell me you were cold Temperance, look at you"

She looked down at her arms, seeing the fine hair standing on end in an effort to keep her body heat. Seeley adjusted the heater vents to point in her direction setting the dial to moderate. With the hand still encompassed in his, he set about rubbing it softly. She smiled at his caring gesture

"So what's for desert?"

She looked around the complex, not seeing anything open. Booth smiled

"What would you like?"

She frowned, somewhat amused by his secretiveness

"Umm... ice cream?"

He nodded as though her idea was something he hadn't considered

"Ok... what about hot fudge sundae's?"

She smiled, this man knew her weaknesses. He pulled into an ice cream parlour car park and flourished his hands

"Ta-da"

Tempe eyed the window, it looked dark

"Booth I think it's closed"

He smiled

"Nah, the windows are really tinted, so people don't stand outside drooling and making the patrons feel weird"

She smiled

"Is that true?"  
Booth held his hand to his heart

"Would I lie to you?"  
Tempe giggled and gathered her purse as Booth exited and ran around to open the door again. They walked into the packed store, the bells over head indicting another potential sale. Booth smiled as the cashier looked up

"Hey Seeley! My boy"

Tempe frowned as they approached an older man with salt and pepper hair, dark eyes and a cheery face.

"Hey Doc"

The man looked around

"Where's Parker? I didn't see him come in"

Booth smiled

"No, no Parker"

The man looked disappointed, but smiled as he realised Booth had someone else with him instead.

"And who is this beauty?"

Booth smiled, clutching Tempe's hand tightly

"Doc, I'd like you to meet... Temperance"

Doc grinned

"Temperance, meet Doc"

She smiled shyly, taking the man's offered hand to shake

"It's nice to meet you Doc"

"Likewise, likewise"

Doc looked to Booth

"She must be special, for you to bring her here"

Booth nodded looking to Tempe

"She is... she's real special"  
Doc nodded as Tempe blushed. Booth pulled her in against his chest and hugged her

"So... do you want to see what's on the menu?"

She nodded, taking the piece of laminated card and perusing the choices. A moment later she had decided.

"Choc fudge brownie sundae please"

Booth nodded

"Well Doc you heard the lady, and my usual thanks"

Doc nodded

"Go take a seat, Tracey'll bring em out"

Booth placed his hand on Bones lower back and ushered her to a small table on the side.

"So... are you having fun bones?"

She smiled

"Yes thank you, it's been wonderful Booth; nobody has ever...well... you know"

He nodded sadly, before taking her hand again. Their desert was delivered by a cheery young girl with a bright smile

"There you are, can I get either of you anything else?"

Booth shook his head followed by Brennan with her own shake. They each ate their sundaes, sharing spoonfuls often, both happy, that they had finally reached this turning point in their relationship.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE- WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVEIW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Not mine, just for fun not for profit.**

**A/N: Thanks for all your kind words, please enjoy.**

Brennan yawned as she walked through the Labs double doors, the air causing her hair to whip up around her face. The floor was empty, of course being a Sunday it was bound to be. Booth had dropped her home at 2am, telling her to get some sleep. She had informed him of her intention to work for a half day, and he had offered to pick her up at 1pm for lunch and an afternoon together. Entering her office, she switched on the light and took her place behind her desk.

"Excuse me Miss..."

Bones looked up seeing a young man in a red and white uniform standing at her door

"Are you Temperance Brennan?"

Brennan stood up slowly, eyeing the very large bouquet of flowers the delivery boy was holding. She smiled

"Y... yes"

In all her years Tempe had never received a bunch of flowers so lovely

"These are for you Miss"

She held her arms out for the gift

"Ahh... maybe I should just put them over there on the table, they're awfully heavy Ma'am"

Had she not been so distracted by the enormity of the arrangement, she would have claimed, if he had the strength to hold the bouquet, so too could she, but as it was she simply nodded. The man turned with a smile

"You must be real special to someone Miss... have nice day"

And he was gone. Temperance pulled the card from the centre and read the neat scrawl 'Thank you for a wonderful night. Your Booth' Tempe smiled quickly swiping the tear that ran down her cheek. Looking to the arrangement again she smiled; the daffodils were the brightest she had ever seen, and the daises were the colour of milk, the scent of gardenias quickly permeated the room and the greens of the fern and palm leaves set the bird of paradise off beautifully.

Tempe had aimed to get at least a chapter done on her book, and finish the notes on the Bronze Age warrior she identified yesterday, but since the flowers had arrived, she had been sitting on her couch staring at them and thinking about the date Booth had taken her on last night. She thought of how he twirled her around the dance floor, moving as though they had been doing it for years. She thought about the little dinner he had set up at the observatory for her, table and chairs for two were set up under the opened ceiling night sky, while he fed her home made spinach cannelloni. Then he had taken her home and with a tender kiss bid her goodnight.

"Bones... Bones..."

He stepped into the office, instead of standing at the door frame where he'd been calling to her for the past two minutes

"Temperance"

He placed his hand on her shoulder gently, and motioned his thumb back and forth. She jumped

"Booth!"

He smiled at her yelp, and sat down next to her

"Are you ok?"

She widened her eyes

"Wha... yes why?"

Booth chuckled, she seemed dazed

"I've been calling out to you for a while but..."

She straightened her posture, becoming aware of her surroundings again

"Booth... what are you doing here..."

Booth brushed back a few strands of hair from her cheek, smiling as she closed her eyes briefly with his touch.

"Where were you?"

Her eyes opened; confusion etched to her features

"I've been here"

Booth chuckled having known she would take his question literally

"No, I mean... you were daydreaming... what about?"

She dropped her eyes to his hand on her knee, watching as it rubbed back and forth

"I was just thinking..."

Booth nodded, gaining that much information for himself

"Yeah... what about"

Her eyes made their way back to his

"You're the first man to have ever given me a bunch of flowers like this, and although that is a sad testament to whom, I've chosen to date in the past, I also find myself happy that I've experienced that first through you, thank you for the flowers Booth I love them"

Booth smiled, draping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her in against his chest

"I'm glad I could give that to you as well"

Tempe nodded against his shoulder

"Me too"

They sat quietly for a few minutes until Brennan spoke up

"Why are you here so early, do we have a case?"

Booth tilted his head and smiled

"What time do you think it is?"

She took his wrist looking to the watch she knew he always wore there.

"But that can't be right, I only ju..."

He chuckled at her stunned expression

"Guess you were daydreaming longer than you thought huh?"

She frowned

"I gu... ess"

Booth tilted her face up to look in her eyes, his finger gently placed under her chin

"Are you hungry?"

She smiled and nodded

"Ok, I got a surprise for you"

Her eyes widened with intrigue

"I... I just need to pack away my desk"

He nodded standing up, and moving to the side allowing her past. Booth watched her quickly tidy her desk and shut down her computer. She walked over toward him as he held her jacket out to her, sliding her arms in she smiled and turned to face him.

"Thank you"

She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his lips briefly. Booth smiled, his arms finding their way around her waist, as he pulled her to his torso and kissed her again.

"Mmm I missed you"

Tempe smiled, as strange as it was, having only been apart for a few hours she missed his company also

"I too find I have missed you Booth... alot"

Booth couldn't wipe the grin away that was plastered to his face. He took her hand and led her from her office, then the building. Driving in the opposite direction to the diner; where she thought they would go, Tempe glanced to her boyfriend who was still smiling.

"Where are we going?"

He flashed her an 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' grin and went back to concentrating on the road ahead. Booth reversed the SUV into the parks car space and turned to his girl who was looking around.

"Booth? Is there a restaurant here, I thought we were going for lunch"

Booth got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. He opened the door as Tempe turned to face him

"We are here to have lunch"

She frowned as he took her hand helping her from the truck. Booth kissed her temple and walked her to the trunk. She smiled seeing the basket and the red checked blanket

"A picnic?"

Booth watched the smile light her face

"I remembered you said, you only ever went on one picnic; and that was when you were thirteen. I think you are well and truly due for another"

She stood staring at him

"Booth that was three years ago I said that, I can't believe you remember that"

He kissed her forehead

"I remember everything you tell me... when I can understand it"

She giggled

"So what you're saying is; the squint speak goes around your head"

Booth chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose affectionately

"Over my head, and yes that's what I'm saying"

She smiled, he handed her the blanket while he picked up the basket and esky

"Booth I can carry the cooler"

He shook his head

"Nuh its right, I got it"

She knew it was not negotiable, so nodded and shut the trunk. Booth led them to a small pond, where a few children tested how far they could lean, before being told off or falling in. Two other families were present and Booth picked a spot far away from them, wanting a little privacy. Tempe spread the blanket out and sat on a corner. The sun was bright and warm; a light breeze rustled the reeds in the pond and made the trees sway. Booth took out the food he had packed; a mixed fruit platter, a Greek salad, complete with feta cheese, olives and dressing on the side, a selection of char-grilled vegetables and a sundried tomato and pine nut pasta salad.

"Wow... Booth... this is wonderful"

He smiled, glad to have impressed her. They ate quietly, enjoying one another's company. Booth smiled seeing her slowly devour her meal

"Did you make all this Booth?"

He looked to the spread before them

"I didn't make the salad, because I know how much you like Georges salads from the diner, so he made that, but I did the rest why... not good?"

Tempe shuffled closer, to him"

"I love it all Booth, especially the pasta it's delicious and the vegies, what is the sauce on them"

Booth grinned happily

"Can't tell you Bones"

She frowned

"Why not?"

He chuckled

"Family secret, plus if you knew how to make it yourself, what would you need me for"

Tempe smiled

"I keep you round for more than your culinary skills Booth..."

She noticed he seemed interested

"Who else would fix my pipes?"

Booth laughed, and hugged her tightly

"Oh, look at you making jokes all by yourself"

She giggled as she turned in his arms, her head resting against his thigh. She looked up into the eyes that were staring down, both smiling and completely happy to be there. She couldn't ever remember feeling as playful with other partners as she did with Booth. The closet she got with someone other than Booth was with Sully; but when she had accidently knocked over a glass of wine onto the coffee table, he had told her to stop being silly.

"So Bones... what are your plans for this evening?"

She tilted her head, contemplating an answer that would let him know she would happily be available to him if he wished

"Umm... well I... I'm not sure I have any plans yet"

Booth smiled and nodded

"Well... would you be interested in take out and movies at my place"

Tempe smiled

"Sounds like a plan"

Booth chuckled and nodded

"Ok"

Gently he stroked the side of her face as they smiled at one another. Temperance closed her eyes unconsciously; Booths tender touch lulling her to peaceful surrender. Brennan couldn't remember ever feeling the way she had been since agreeing to be Seeley Booths girlfriend. She had never had the luxury of knowing she was completely safe, knowing it was ok to let her guard down, to be... carefree for a little while. Booth treated her like no other man ever had; yes he believed they were equals, but he also placed her on a pedestal and treated her as such. He opened doors for, allowed her to walk before him, thanked her for being in his company, ensured she was taken care of and protected and despite her feminist side telling her to protest, she found herself enjoying his doting and blatant displays of alpha-male-ness.

They spent the afternoon in the park, and as the sun started to disappear behind the horizon, and Booth became aware of the goose bumps dotting his girlfriends arms, he suggested they head back to his place.

While Brennan went to the bathroom, Booth ordered their dinner and pulled a few movies from his shelf. Tempe came back a few minutes later, wearing a smile and his hockey hoodie. Booth looked up

"So Bon..."

And was stunned into silence. Brennan frowned

"I hope you don't mind, I was still cold and it was in the bathroom, I can take it off"

Booth smiled

"No, I don't mind... not at all... it... you look cute"

Tempe blushed and dropped her eyes. She sensed Booth enter her personal space and looked back up to his face.

"What?"

She searched his face, for the reason behind the sudden change in his posture. Booths eyes traced her body from head to toe then back up again.

"Sorry..."

She scrunched up her brow, mistaking his display of instinctual protectiveness for displeasure

"Really Booth I can take it off..."

Booths arms wrapped around her waist

"No... Look don't take this the wrong way, but I never realised how small you actually are until seeing you swamped in my jacket"

Tempe looked down, to the sleeves hanging beyond her finger tips, the waist band skimming just below her mid thigh, she smiled

"Come ere"

He pulled her into his chest, hugging her tightly

"I ordered Thai is that ok?"

She nodded

"Yes, I feel in the mood for Thai, though I'm not sure how hungry I am after that amazing lunch"

Booth smiled, happy with the praise she was bestowing on him.

"Would you like a drink?"

She looked up

"Yeah, ah juice?"

Booth nodded, releasing her and making his way to the fridge, where her organic orange juice awaited. Booth poured them both a glass and turned coming face to face with her.

"Hey whoa"

He stopped short and smiled as she took the glass he held out to her. She smiled bringing the beverage to her lips and taking a mouthful

"Booth is this, the same juice that I buy?"

He smiled surprised she could actually taste the difference; he thought it tasted the same as the supermarket stuff

"Yeah, I figured I should put a few of your favs in the fridge"

She was awed by his thoughtfulness, and it made her stomach flip happily

"Umm... Thanks..."

Booth smiled and ushered her into the living room and onto the couch

"Ok movies... I have... National Treasure, Terminator, Die Hard, I am legend, but I don't think you'll like that one..."

She frowned

"Why?"

"A dog dies"

Her eyes dropped, though she smiled at the fact he knew her so well

"Ok not that one"

Booth chuckled

"You pick Booth"

He smiled and picked up Die Hard, putting it in the DVD unit before taking his place next to her on the couch. He smiled as she immediately settled against him, snuggling in as his arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her closer. Booth smiled while shifting her thighs to rest over one of his knees

"Comfy?"

She nodded, resting her head on his chest

"For now"

She had tried to cuddle like this with Michael once, but he had pushed her onto her own side of the couch, saying he need space to concentrate on the screen, she had felt rejected and had never tried to cuddle with anyone, until Booth. It was later in the night, when Brennan shifted with a groan. She had resumed her position against Booth after dinner and was paying for it now

"Ow... ow, ow, ow, hsss"

Booth looked down

"What's wrong?"

She winced and pushed her legs off Booths

"My legs have lost circulation... ow, ow, ow"

Booth chuckled, and helped her straighten out on the couch

"Come ere"

Lifting her feet from the floor, he began a gentle massage of her feet and calf muscles, watching her intently as her eyes closed in pleasure. Tempe couldn't ever remember being given a foot massage, except when she went to the salon for Angela's failed wedding to Hodgins. Booths fingers were strong yet gentle and he knew exactly how to give maximum results with what seemed like little effort.

"Mmm... wow... you are really good at that Booth"

He smiled, blushing at her groan of approval. Brennan was going to tell him to stop; she felt bad, but it felt so wonderful she was struggling to say anything at all. Booth slowly inched his way up her legs, until his fingers found her sensitive knees, causing her to squeal. He chuckled at her uncharacteristic reaction, and set about trying to make her repeat it. She yelped and pulled her legs from his reach, instinctively curling up against his side. Booth wrapped his arms around her waist, and playfully pulled her onto his lap

"You know Bones; I never knew you were ticklish"

She mumbled into his chest

"We all have our weaknesses"

To prove her point, she poked his ribs lightly making him jump and grab her hands

"Hey! Oh no, you don't"

She smiled at her small victory, storing the exact position of his sensitive skin for a later date.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO- LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Still not mine... bugga**

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your reviews.**

They had been at the crime scene for six hours, he standing guard over his partner, while she was kneeling before the remains, of four children. The day was hot... humid... sticky... and breeze free, despite being on duty Booth had removed his coat and tie hours ago and wondered how his stoic forensic anthropologist was managing in the vinyl jumpsuit she had on. The sun was beating down and Brennan had been in the same position for nearly five hours.

"Hey... Mansfield..."

The younger field agent turned to Booths call

"Sir?"

Booth smiled

"Can you grab me a bottle of water pal, and find me an umbrella"

Mansfield nodded and walked away quickly, Booth looked back to his partner, the water was for her and his intent was to shade her with the umbrella from the sun

"How you doin there Bones?"

She didn't look up while she brushed gently at the dusty soil

"Fine, the remains are not that old Booth, I suspect only weeks, but the environmental conditions have sped up the decomp dramatically"

Booth wrote a few things in his note book, looking up at the shadow cast across his page

"Sir"

Booth smiled and took the water and umbrella from the eager to please rookie and patted his shoulder encouragingly

"Thanks bud"

"No problem Sir, anything else"

Booth chuckled

"Nuh, I got it thanks"

Mansfield walked away, pleased that Agent Seeley Booth had spoken with him. Booth took a step forward and squatted down behind his girlfriend, speaking very quietly

"Hey... Temperance"

She turned to see his face next to hers

"Come on, time for a break, it's hot as hell and you've been at it for hours"

She was going to argue, but the look on his face told her she would lose. She made a move to stand, but no sooner had she decided to get to her feet, her knees buckled. Booths arm was quick to wrapped around her waist

"Bones..."

She felt his chest hard against her back, and rested her head on his shoulder. Booth dragged her back a little from the remains

"Booth..."

He looked to his Bones, she was flushed and sweaty, her eyes were pale and her lips dry

"Yeah I gotcha, hang on"

"I don't feel... so good"

She went lax in his arms, and he knew she had passed out.

"CAN I GET A COLD TOWEL OVER HERE?"

Booths voice echoed through the dry field and a few agents ran over to help Booth. One made a move to help him grab his partner, but Booth batted him away

"I got her"

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her easily to an open tent. Another agent hurried over with the wet towel

"Sir..."

Booth sat down with Bones between his legs; he reached up for the towel and placed it on the ground.

"Bones...I need some water and grab a donut or something sweet from the food tent"

The female agent who had gotten the towel ran off again and Booth dismissed the others that had gathered

"Bones..."

Booth unzipped Brennan's jumpsuit, she was soaked, her loose fitting light blue shirt now dark blue and clinging to her.

"Jesus! Bones... come on open your eyes babe"

He pulled the vinyl from her torso and arms, grabbing the wet towel; he draped it over her.

"Temperance... come on sweetheart..."

Her eyes flicked and she groaned in confusion

"Hey that's it... come on back to me"

The agent returned with a couple of bottles of water and a selection of donuts. Booth smiled

"Thanks"

He silently dismissed her too, leaving him alone with his girl.

"Boo... th..."

Her voice was raspy and tired sounding, her eyes were barely open

"Hey beautiful"

He gently brushed back the hair sticking to her cheek and forehead

"Wha... what happened?"  
He smiled

"You passed out babe... you were out for a while too; I was starting to get worried"

She looked up into his eyes

"Sorry"

Booth scoffed at her apology

"Shhh... here drink some water"

He held an open bottle to her lips, letting her sip from it. She tried to guzzle it but Booth pulled it away a little

"Just sip it Bones, you'll make yourself sick"

She knew he was right, but she was suddenly so thirsty. Booth broke apart one of the jam filled donuts, scooping up the red sauce on his finger

"Here open up"

She obeyed his gentle command, as he fed her the sugary goo from his finger. She winced at the tartness but the sugar was a big help in her weakened state and she was glad she had someone, to take care of her. She could count on one hand the amount of times she had passed out, and she knew no one had ever taken care of her like Booth was. David had been with her, when she collapsed in the department store, he had slapped her a few times on the cheek and then moved away while a stranger brought her round. His exact words when she had recovered were ' Jeez, that was embarrassing, a little warning next time huh'. Booth wished it wasn't required but he enjoyed looking after her, and would help as long as she would allow it. Agents watched the pair secretly, catching glimpses when the partners were preoccupied, most people respected the two before them, some envied them, a few were sore about the close rate these two had, but they all shared the same hidden jealousy; everyone wanted a partnership like theirs.

Booth continued letting her sip the water surprised at how content she was in his arms. They had made an agreement that work was work and personal was private, but here she sat; against him, between his legs, head on his chest, cheek to cheek, his arm around her waist, his fingers caressing her bare belly where her shirt had ridden up a little. If she wasn't going to complain; he sure as hell wouldn't

Tempe had never enjoyed being dependant on someone else, no matter the reason. She had learnt early in life that if you couldn't rely on yourself, then you leave yourself open to being hurt. When she was seventeen, she had a lung infection, and as punishment for making her foster parents, miss out on a game of hockey on TV, while they took her to the hospital, she was beaten and then starved for three days. She learnt if she couldn't help herself then no one else would. But Booth... she smiled weakly, here was a man who took caring for others to a whole new level. When he said he was going to take care of you, he went all out.

"Bend your knees Bones"

She frowned but once again obeyed, bringing her knees toward her chest. Booth manoeuvred her, so he could remove her gumboots then the rest of the jumpsuit. He pulled it down over her hips and dropped it to the side of them

"Are you cooling down... feeling better?"

She nodded against him, taking another sip of water from the bottle that she was now holding. Slowly she took in her surroundings

"Booth, who's minding the crime scene?"

Booth chuckled

"Bones, how about we focus on you for a moment here huh"

She looked stunned

"But Booth the sanctity of the crim..."

Booth placed a tender finger to her lips, hushing her

"The crime scene is fine Temperance"

She thought about the situation for a moment before relaxing against her knight

"Ok"

Booth smiled and held half a donut up to her

"Great, here eat this"

She took the sugary treat and ate it slowly, thinking only of the pleasure that came with surrendering completely, something she had never been able to do.

**Another one bites the dust, review me please, they really are a source of inspiration to continue writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Not going to say it**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, you really do make writing easier, it seriously helps to know your work is wanted and liked.**

Booth had come to the lab Fifteen minutes ago, to retrieve his girlfriend of three weeks. She looked up from the autopsy table

"I'm sorry Booth, I won't be long"

Booth smiled, and looked to his watch. They weren't going to make the reservations he'd booked. He nodded back at her, knowing that this; this occurrence was something that wouldn't change and he was used to it, it was his girl's thing; and he didn't want to change her.

"It's ok Bones"

Tempe felt her chest ache. He was always so patient with her; something no other man had ever been. They all got upset and frustrated, that she got side tracked or caught up so easily, but Booth; he just smiled and supported her, understanding that this is who she is. She was a woman who needed answers, with everything she did. Another ten minutes ticked by, when Tempe straightened, stretching out her back and rolled her gloves off.

"I figure it out..."

She turned to face Booth who was now standing up waiting with bated breath

"Well... what happened?"

Tempe smiled, she stepped closer to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Booth felt his heart swell as he hugged her back, resting his cheek on her head.

"The victim was stabbed"

Booth frowned, still holding her close

"But you said..."

Tempe looked up into his eyes seeing his confusion. He waited patiently, knowing she would continue without prompting

"With a needle, many times"

Booth cringed

"I thought the pitting on her bones was just a naturally occurring anomaly... but when I realised all the indents were the same size a basic depth, I had to question it... she was stabbed so deep the needle, left marks on the bone"

Booth kissed her temple

"I knew you'd figure it out"

Brennan smiled; she had never had anyone show such faith in her abilities like Booth did. She found it made her feel more proud of her accomplishments when she had made him proud too.

"So... case solved huh Bones?"  
She nodded happily, eyes sparkling

"You hungry?"

Bones looked down at her watch, noting the time

"Oh..."  
She looked up to Booth

"I'm sorry... we missed the reservations"

Booth hugged her

"It's ok; we'll just grab some take out, head to your place?"

Tempe tried to stifle a yawn, making Booth chuckle

"Come on"

She stayed put

"Booth I feel terrible, you went to all the trouble of booking us a quiet night at No..."

Booth held her waist in his large palms

"Hey, shhh... it's ok Bones, really"

She frowned

"But..."

"Temperance, I promise, its fine"

Tempe looked into his eyes, seeing not a trace of disappointment in them, she smiled; he was so different. Mark had told her she was selfish, when she made them late for dinner, and that situation had been completely out of her control, she was in court. Jeff had called her inconsiderate, because she made them late when looking for her Advil for her escalating migraine, and David while being condescending, spoke to her about priorities and responsibilities.

"K, but I'm still sorry"

Standing up on her tip toes, she kissed him softly on the lips before pulling back

"Just let me put the bones away and we can leave"

Booth nodded

"Ok"

They had been at Brennan's for a little over an hour. When the food had been eaten and the cartons cleared away, Brennan decided she wanted a quick shower.

"Sure, I'll organise the movie huh?"

She smiled and with a nod and walked off down the hall. Booth set about lighting a few dozen candles and pouring some wine into two champagne flutes. Tempe walked back into the lounge slowly, she awed at the scene. Booth had been busy, he had filled the room with scented candles, and a small bowl of strawberries sat on the coffee table, next to the wine glasses. She smiled as the soft sounds of jazz filled the air. Booth walked quietly up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist and coming to rest on her belly. He whispered into her ear

"Dance with me"

Tempe turned in his arms, a flushed smile on her make-up free face.

"What's all this Booth?"

He kissed her cheek leading her into the lounge areas centre. He spun her gently, bringing her torso flush with his as he swayed her to the music.

"Just wanted to do something nice for you"

Tempe smiled

"You're always doing nice things for me"

Booth kissed her forehead

"Would you like me to stop?"

Brennan's mouth opened... then closed... then opened...then; she wasn't sure how to respond, of course she didn't want him to stop but she didn't want him to think she was high maintenance; men hated that right.

"Well I... If... I mean... If you want to"

Booth chuckled and spun her out then back into his embrace again

"No, I'm good"

Tempe rested her head on his chest, as they continued to dance their way around her living room. Booths hands wandered her upper body slowly; he could never get enough of her under his touch. They continued dancing well into the next music piece; Tempe listened to the sound of his heart beat against her ear, the rhythm driving her confidence. She allowed her fingers to slowly make their way under his shirt, running them idly over his warm skin. Booth flinched, feeling her make contact with his bare flesh. Her hands on his body set him alight, his already pounding heart, now skipping beats. Booth breathed her in, burying his face in her neck and pulling her hard to his body

"Oh... Bones"

She smiled, hearing his approval of her touch. She moved her hands up the back of his shoulders, and pulled herself off the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist, his arms seeking to secure her instantly. Booth smiled, and crashed his lips into hers, swallowing her taste as if it was his life's elixir.

"Mmm... bedroom Booth"

She smiled as he pulled back slightly, to ask her if she was sure. She nodded as they entered her room. Tempe dropped her legs again, allowing his hands to caress her waist and shoulders. Brennan exhaled, closing her eyes, the sensations he was able to create in her body from simple touch amazed her, and she moaned softly into his mouth. Booth took the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it up her body; she released her hold on his neck to remove the tee, and inhaled sharply at the skin on skin contact his now opened shirt afforded. Booths shirt hit the floor in a flutter of white cloth, and he pressed his torso firmly to hers

"Oh Booth"

He smiled and turned her in his arms, her back tight to his chest. Tempe had never felt the intensity of need for anyone that she felt for Booth. She sighed as one of his arms snaked around her bare waist caressing her skin, setting her on fire inside; his other hand made its way to the front clasp of her bra, flicking the clip with skill, setting her breasts were free. Booth rid her of the lace, placing soft sucking kisses to her shoulders and neck; he moved one hand to palm her gently, his thumb skimming over her nipple as he watched them pucker. Brennan threw her head back against his shoulder, reaching up to pull his head down to join their lips again

"I love you so much Temperance"

She smiled at his muffled declaration against her mouth; she nipped his chin and jaw bone, her arousal climbing as he continued to manipulate her breasts, pulling and pinching at her nipples. Booth moaned as he felt her nails scrape lightly at his neck; he motioned her forward toward the bed, step for step they moved, hands wandering constantly. Brennan turned to face him, her fingers seeking his belt buckle and releasing it instantly, before setting to work on his button and trouser zip. Booths hands had already made their way into her jeans, his hands smoothing over her lace covered bottom, pulling her tightly against his groin. They moaned into each other feeling their centre's grind together.

"Oh Temperance, God… you're amazing… you're beautiful… mhmm… oh baby"

Tempe arched her neck as Booth suckled at her pulse point, her fingers dragging down his back, she loved the feel of his muscles as he moved, his body was toned and in great shape, tenderly she dropped little kisses down his chest, onto his abdomen feeling his abs tense under her tongue. Booth inhaled sharply as his girlfriend dropped to her knees in front of him, she looked up and smiled, before hooking her fingers into his waistbands and sliding the soft fabric down his thighs. She helped him out of his pants and pushed them to the side with one hand, simultaneously taking him in her other hand. Booth groaned at the contact he was already hard beyond belief, he gasped as he felt himself being pulled into her hot mouth. She sucked at his tip, gently, her tongue swirling the head tenderly, before she wrapped her lips around his shaft and sliding toward his trembling hips

"OH God! Tem... Temper... rance"

She smiled at his broken call, sucking him harder and deeper than her previous stroke. Seeley threw his head back, unable to do anything but stand there; barely. He could hear her moans of approval at his size and taste

"Te... Haa... Haaa... Oh... Tem... OH GOD!"

Booth reached down quickly, grabbing his girlfriend under her armpits and pulling her up quickly. She frowned

"Boo..."

He kissed her hard, chuckling at her pout

"You... are... TOO! Good at that"

She smiled at his compliment, her eyes widening as she was suddenly pushed onto the bed, his body covering hers instantly.

"My turn"

His look was positively predatory. He unclasped her jeans, pulling them from her hips and down her thighs slowly. His eyes roamed her body, mapping her, remembering every curve, every rise and fall of flesh

"Oh... look at you"

He smiled as she blushed. Booth slid off the bed onto the floor, taking up residence on his knees between hers.

"You are like... oh"

Booth was in awe of her. He kissed over her thighs, her hips and her flat stomach unable to get enough. He smiled at the cute little lace panties she was wearing, the scrap of material barely concealing her modesty. He looked up with a mischievous glint in his eye

"I'll buy you another pair"

At her frown and before she could answer, Booth literally, tore the offending article from her body. Tempe gasped, feeling her centre flood with heat. Booth threw the material to the floor and inhaled her scent deeply

"Mmm..."

He looked to her eyes again, reading her expression briefly before looking to his new Eden.

"I gotta taste you Temperance"

Without waiting for her reply he pushed her thighs apart and allowed one hand on each of her hips to grip her firmly and tilting her pelvis up to his mouth, he drank from her. Booth moaned loudly, his tongue lapping at her ferociously.

"You taste... oh... you're fucking awesome"

Tempe writhed on the bed, her back bowed in bliss. Booth pulled her harder against his mouth, his tongue now dipping into her hot core, his action fuelled by her reactions

"Oh Seel...! Boo"

He smiled at his name being shortened to a single syllable, as he gently began nibbling at her engorged clit, flicking it with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth.

"AHH! BOO... BOOTH!"

Seeley moved one hand from under her hip to her inner thigh, pushing it up over his shoulder, exposing her more to his mouth. He placed his index finger at her entrance and with timely suck to her clit he pushed his digit into her wet heat

"SEELEY!"

Booth began a slow and gentle pump into her, making her groan and cry out. He watched her from his position as she squirmed and twisted on the mattress. He knew she was getting close to release, but didn't want that just yet, he wanted to stay between her thighs forever.

"Mmm, Bones"

He licked her slowly, the flat of his tongue holding still to her clit, as the desire for her completion, stirred her into action, she looked up with hooded eyes, pleading with him silently to continue, no other man had ever spent so much time on her. Seeley smiled and raised his brows, flicking at her again as she began a slow but steady roll against his tongue.

"Oh... Boo... th... oh... I..."

Booth sucked her hard, another finger thrusting into her core, making her scream out in pleasure. He curled his fingers within her and rubbed at her special spot

"Ah... ah... mmm..."

He watched her torso leave the bed again in an impressive arch, as he suckled her. Booth could feel her inner walls pulling at his fingers in a sure sign of her impending climax,

"Come on baby, let it go, I gotcha"

He thrust his fingers against her once, twice... sucked hard, smiling as she cried out

"SEE...LEY OH!... HU... HU... OH"

Booth massaged her gently with his fingers still nestled inside her centre, his mouth still covering her clit as it pulsed against his lips. He smiled as she looked down to his face

"Booth..."

He raised his eyebrows as a silent reply before vocalising

"Yeah babe"

She grinned, holding her arms out to him

"Please... I want you... I want us to make love"

Booth rose carefully slipping his fingers from her body. He crawled up to lay beside her, her mouth instantly seeking his. They kissed languidly, enjoying the sensation

"That... that was amazing Booth... thank you"

Booth smiled and kissed her mouth again

"Booth?"

He looked down into her eyes, she looked serious

"I... I need to tell you... well..."

She took a breath, looking a little uneasy

"I do love you Seeley"

Booths gaze intensified and he moved over the top of her, his body becoming a shield of sorts

"I love you too Temperance"

He gently eased into her warmth as her legs wrapped around his waist once more. Temperance had never had such a giving partner, of the men she had been with, he was the only one who taken care of her needs, before satisfying his own. They both groaned as they were joined together, feeling so much more than their physical coupling. The intensity of their emotions, feeling like an explosion, deep within their beings.

"Booth"

He noted her slightly fearful expression, and instantly knew what was on her mind. They crossed a line tonight, there was no going back, no pretending it didn't happen

"It's ok, I won't leave you... I promise... I'm yours Temperance"

She smiled as he read her thoughts, wondering if he would always be so in tune with her

"And I'm yours?"

Her statement, was question like and Booth smiled at her barely concealed insecurity

"Yeah, you're mine... always"

Temperance Brennan should have been outraged at the mere thought of belonging to someone, but for some reason it only gave her a sense of fulfilment. Seeley Booth had given her so much, he was so different from everything she had ever known; everything she had ever had, and as she realised she had herself a real alpha male she also had herself a living, breathing; but dying breed of gentleman.

**END- PLEASE... REVIEW. Hope you all enjoyed this little fic.**


End file.
